A variety of medical procedures are performed to treat various female pelvic dysfunctions, including procedures to treat urinary incontinence, and correcting various pelvic organ prolapse (POP) conditions, such as, uterine prolapse, cystoceles, rectoceles, and vaginal vault prolapse. A cystoceles occurs when the bladder bulges into the vagina; a rectoceles occurs when the rectum bulges into the vagina; a hysterocele occurs when the uterus descends into the vagina; and an enterocele (small bowel prolapse) occurs when the small bowel pushes through the upper wall of the vagina.
The existing procedures for treating POP usually include implanting pelvic implants within a variety of different anatomical structures within a pelvic region. For example, some sacrocolopopexy procedures involve delivering and securing a mesh to support the vagina by affixing it to tissue near the sacrum of the patient. Physicians may purchase rectangular mesh sheets from which they cut shapes as per their objectives for the procedure. A Y-shaped mesh implant may also be used for treating the POP. The Y-shaped mesh implant may reduce the time required to cut and assemble mesh during the procedure. However, some physicians may still continue to buy mesh sheets to create their own implants because it gives them flexibility to separately position and adjust two mesh pieces, which may be a limitation with the Y-shaped mesh. Therefore, there exists a need for ready-made mesh implants that may be implanted in the body of the patient without lengthy customizing and thus, avoiding consumption of extra time and efforts.